Skirmish at Reba's Quarters
A skirmish ensued in Reba's Quarters in 2015. Prelude In 2015, Reba Silo stole the Wall from its owner, Roy Walltalker, leaving no signs of a struggle. Roy and his wife, Janice, went on a desperate mission to find and retake it that lasted for three months. Near the end of the search, Roy’s GPS picked up on an imminent arrest. Captured by police, the Walltalkers were placed under arrest. The police car drove the Walltalkers toward the desert. However, Roy had an idea that allowed them to burst free. Janice used her pocketknife to cut through his handcuffs, and he took the knife and cut her loose. The driver noticed them and prepared to pursue when he noticed the prisoners had sabotaged his engines. After running at least 100 meters down the road, Roy signaled them to stop. Then he pulled out his GPS, and realized with delight that the wall was only two miles away. Janice, on the other hand, was unexcited for the imminent fight that lied ahead. Roy’s GPS led them to a spacious house. They climbed out, and Roy rang the bell. The host peered in, then turned to leave. However, when Roy used a knocker she opened the door. He immediately asked her if she’d stolen their wall, which Reba denied. Janice left, and Roy followed. They were about to leave for home when Roy heard a call for help. Both rushed back to Reba’s house and sneaked inside. They just narrowly tiptoed past a robot patrol without being seen. After rounding a corner, Mr. Walltalker took a look around, only to hear a robot soldier coming in their direction. They rushed to a small multi-purpose turbolift and crammed themselves inside in order to hide from it. While they were there, Janice accidentally hit a switch, transporting them through a small portal which jettisoned them upstairs. They rushed across a hallway, only to find another flight of stairs, which they climbed. At the end of the following hall, they found two massive doors. Skirmish The battle begins Roy and Janice both stepped inside. It was in the room that they found the wall in chains. Using his pocketknife, Roy cut through the wall’s bonds. With the wall close behind, they left the room and headed down the stairs. But when they reached the bottom, Reba slammed a net down and over them. Robots surrounded them, and Reba stood at the center, her sword in hand. However, Roy used a tool to take a nearby sword and use it to cut down the net. Janice and the Wall began to fight against the robot army. Duel Meanwhile, Roy kept his sword as he advanced on Reba. Igniting it, he struck out at Reba, only to have his blow intercepted. Roy Walltalker and Reba Silo then began to duel atop the dais, with neither of them able to gain any sort of advantage for a considerable period. After a time, Roy suddenly intensified his attack, forcing a surprised Reba to retreat to the head of the stairs leading up to the dais. Taking advantage of Reba’s precarious position, Roy kicked her in the chest, sending the villain careening down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor below. Seeing the power of Roy’s anger, Reba approvingly told Roy to continue drawing on his hate and anger as she regained her feet. Reba’s words broke through Roy’s anger and he put aside his sword, calming himself and refusing to play Reba’s game. Witnessing Roy’s discipline, Reba solemnly stated that Roy had been well-versed in fencing and began ascending the staircase towards her enemy. Not wanting to kill a child for stealing, Roy then refused to continue fighting and began slowly backing away from Reba. Dismissing Roy’s declaration, Reba reached Roy in short order and struck at the young man with her sword, forcing Roy to reclaim his weapon. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Roy leaped away from Reba into the center of one of the data pods in the foyer. Reba drove her sword between two of the slots on the device in an attempt to stab Roy, but the young man backflipped out of the pod and onto a catwalk behind him. Safely away from Reba, Roy attempted to reason with Reba, claiming she suffered from an internal emotional conflict, before asking her why she had stolen the wall. However, Reba denied the presence of any sort of internal conflict on her part, and then asserted that Roy underestimated her power and strong will, and that if he would not fight, he would be destroyed instead. With that, Reba hurled her sword at Roy. Roy managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid his opponent’s bladed weapon, but the sword sheared through several of the catwalk’s support struts, destabilizing the section where Roy was standing. As the gantry fell, Roy slid down it and scurried beneath the dais as Reba laughed. Reba then strode down the stairs to where Roy had fallen, drawing her reclaimed weapon as she did so. As Reba reached the entry to the underside of the dais, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs nearby and immediately forced them over his wrists. Speeder bike chase As Roy Walltalker clashed with Reba, one of the robots whirled around and knocked Janice Walltalker to the ground. In turn, Janice kicked the robot aside and got to her feet. The robot shouted for the others to get help. Knowing they could not win against the entire army, Janice called to the Wall. Meanwhile, the two remaining robots rushed for their speeder bikes. They took one last look at Janice and the wall before taking off at high speed. Janice was already rushing for the remaining speeder bike, the one that belonged to the robot who was previously wrestling the wall. The Wall called for her to stop, but it was too late. It jumped on the bike and twisted around Janice’s waist just as Janice hit the accelerator and they launched forward into the corridors. Both hurled after the two fleeing robots, dodging furniture and light sources as they followed the robots through the surprisingly spacious house. The robots maneuvered over a short tunnel leaning against a cluster of toys. Thinking quickly, Janice successfully gained on the robots by steering through the tunnel. The Wall shouted for Janice to move in closer. In response, Janice gunned the engine. The two robots veered recklessly through the course, but Janice stayed on them. When one of the robots fell behind, the Wall saw its opportunity and told Janice to get alongside the closer one. Janice accelerated again, then swung hard to the left and deliberately slammed into the robot’s speeder bike. A cluster of poles in the following room forced Janice to break away, but while both speeders were still traveling parallel, the Wall leaped onto the back of the robot’s speeder bike. Upon landing, the wall grabbed the robot and flipped it off the speeder. As the robot’s body fell limp to the ground, the wall reached for the bike’s handgrips and quickly gained control. Janice was slightly ahead, but the wall caught up with her quickly. The remaining robot was straight in front of them. But as they chased the robot around a stand, they drew the attention of two more bike-mounted troops who were guarding the house. The two robots zoomed after Janice and the wall. One of them fired twice, and the blast glanced off the back of the wall’s speeder. It looked back, then insisted that Janice keep on the one they were pursuing while he took their new pursuers. The wall stepped on the braking pedal and its speeder bike rapidly decelerated. Not anticipating the wall’s maneuver, the wall’s two pursuers flew ahead and were suddenly in front of their prey. The wall launched forward, deployed its speeder bike’s blaster cannon, and squeezed off a rapid burst of bullets on one of the robots. One of the shots connected with the speeder, and the robot’s speeder bike spun out of control and straight into a wall, where it exploded. The other robot looked back to see the explosion, then faced forward and accelerated even faster. The wall kept on his tail. Far ahead, Janice was chasing the same robot that had started the chase. She drew the bike’s belly-mounted blaster cannon and fired. The robot’s bike took a hit but kept on going. Remembering the Wall’s stunt, Janice took off and moved alongside behind him. The robot reached in and drew a gun. Before Janice could react, he fired and quickly hit Janice’s bike. Realizing she had lost control, Janice dove off her bike a second before it slammed into a wall and exploded, spraying metal in all directions. Her body tumbled to the ground. Hearing the explosion, the robot turned to see the blast behind him. But when he turned to face forward, he saw he was on a collision course with a pole. He stomped on his brakes to no avail, then crashed and disappeared in a ball of flame. Lying on the cold, hard ground, Janice heard the explosion. She raised her dazed head briefly, then passed out. The wall was unaware of what had happened as it chased the last robot through the house. The chase had come full course now, and they were near an entrance. Once they passed through, the wall slammed his bike into the robot’s. The robot kept going. Both combatants looked ahead to see a booth. Reacting instinctively, the wall dove off the bike right before it exploded. Freed from its pursuers, the robot called for help. A moment later, Reba came in with Roy and Janice Walltalker, who were both handcuffed now. The same robot who had survived the chase held the wall in steel chains. As Roy struggled against the cords, Reba warned that he would be far worse off if he did not learn to behave, before ordering the robots to take the prisoners to the Slide Room. Timbuktu However, the Wall managed to escape somehow and saw the start of Reba’s subsequent capture and broke back into the building to rescue them. A robot worker gave him directions to the Slide Room, by force. Meanwhile, Reba Silo threatened to get rid of Roy and Janice. She tied them to a sled and was about to send them downhill into a deep ravine in Timbuktu when the Wall arrived. As Reba turned in shock, the robot immediately put its hands up apologetically. The wall stood at the door, and claimed that he cared very much about his owner, before informing her that he had come to “give her what she deserves.” The Wall proceeded to advance on her in hopes for the truth. Finally, Reba revealed the truth to her enemies: she lived by herself, raised by the robots the latters had been fighting against since she was three years old (in 2005). She had needed a friend, but then she chose to allow the Wall to reunite with its owners, after everything. Overjoyed, Reba quickly repented the errors of her ways. However, Reba accidentally elbowed a console and the sled with Janice and Roy was accidentally sent on its fateful course in the process. Reba immediately dove after the sled as the Wall looked on with concern. Meanwhile, the doomed robot turned on the alarm, and the other robots burst inside and intervened in the subsequent chase scene. During the three-hour ride to Timbuktu, Reba soon fell asleep. When the group came out the other end, Roy quickly hatched a plan and turned the tables as Reba awoke. He reached for his pocketknife and used it to free him and his wife before quickly tying the rope into a lasso and hooking onto the building’s lightning rod. This action effectively diverted the sled’s course and stopped it in its tracks. This left Reba alone racing toward the ravine. Janice again sprung into action, rallying the robots to help, one of who gave her a ride on his sled as they made for Reba. Ahead, the robots wove forward in a deadly dance. Janice passed one robot on the way to Reba, but that hardly mattered to her. As the edge came into view, three robots joined hands. Then they hooked hands with the others, until even Janice’s sled locked with the rest. Ahead, the roof was only ten feet ahead of Reba. Reba grimaced as her sled fell over the edge. The other robots fell as well. In anguish, Janice realized they did not yet have a plan. Quickly, the robots all grabbed each other’s feet one-by-one. Braced by Robo-11, Robo-2 grabbed Janice’s foot simultaneously. However, one robot had fallen off the sled, and the sled had fallen off the roof. It grabbed on to the robot’s foot making the top of the chain, bracing them precariously above the sandy ground. However, this left them all dangling off the edge of the roof. Luckily, Roy arrived with a friendly local, the latter of whom was able to save them with the tow cable attached to his truck. Aftermath Together, Reba and the Walltalkers climbed back up the slide. There, Janice agreed to adopt her despite the thievery she had committed. Reba accepted, and they went home through a slide leading directly to Provo. After they arrived at the bottom of the slide, they rode the Walltalker car home. When they arrived, Janice gave Reba a tour, while Roy reinstalled the Wall to its sockets. Janice and Reba then went to watch TV together, and Janice revealed that she was unemployed and there was much time she could spend with Reba. Reba stayed home with her new mother, Janice, and they played together and just hung out for several weeks. Later on, Reba received a call from her robots via comlink. When she answered, they immediately asked what they would do without her. Reba reminded them of her original parents she had been neglected by, and she told them to locate and rejoin them, and tell them she had been adopted. Later on, Roy and Janice Walltalker declared Reba needed to return to school and finish her education. Thanks to the robots’ training of her, Reba was also able to skip four grades when her parents opted her into the most popular school in their town, immediately advancing to the twelfth grade merely two months after her adoption. Thanks to her change of heart, she was generally liked by the majority of the other students. In August 2015, Charity Hirz broke into the Walltalker house, where Reba was at alone, and demanded to know the location of the lightning cuffs, which she sought for herself. During the confrontation, Charity learned Mykew Hadeline had claimed the cuffs long ago. Reba baffled Charity when she showed no fear during this confrontation, laughing at her desire for the cuffs. Charity still had the information she needed, however, and left Reba in a cloud of smoke. Significance *Reba Silo adopted *End of the Mission for the Wall List of People Involved Light *Roy Walltalker *Janice Walltalker *The Wall Darkness *Reba Silo *Robo-2 *Robo-11 *13 other robots Appearances *The Man Who Talked to the Wall Category:Battles Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall events Category:2010s events